


Behind the scenes.

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Impregnation, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: What happened between Ikuya and Asahi when Kisumi saw them go off together? And it turns out Natsuya and Nao had some time to themselves too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from the last part. What did happen between Ikuya and Asahi? (Pretty obvious tbh!!) :D

This really wasn't where he wanted to be. Stuck in a room full of alphas with very few omegas to even it out. The smell was strong and pungent and he hated to admit it but it was rather dizzying. He was just glad he had Nao close by to keep him in check. He was also glad all the alphas seemed to be distracted by the pregnant omega who was currently being walked around by Seijuro. As an unbounded omega it was a relief that no eyes were on him.

He knew he wasn't exactly like most omegas, mainly due to that fact that he resented being one. He'd been told he didn't even smell like an omega, not that he minded, it was one less thing for his father to degrade him about.

The man was currently watching the pregnant omega, much like most others in the room. His alpha was staring daggers at anyone who looked their way, so his father was probably making a bad choice by practically undressing the omega with his eyes, even Asahi had more sense than that.

"Ah, Seijuro." He heard him call. He looked up and saw the alpha turn to the group with a hard stare, lips turning up into a slight snarl before walking over with his mate close by his side the whole time, keeping his gaze locked with the older alpha.

"Mr Shiina, Mr Kirishima, it's good to see you again, it's been a while." He said politely.

"It has hasn't it." Mr Shinna replied. "You seem to be doing quite well for yourself Seijuro."

"This must be your omega." Mr Kirishima hummed, his eyes moving to the omega.

"Yes, this is Kisumi." Seijuro answered. Now that they were closer he could smell the omega and all his pregnancy, not that it wasn't already strong enough from across the room.

"Quite stunning." The elder alpha murmured, Kisumi giving him a small smile. He really was. The omega was stunning in every sense of the word; pretty face, feminine figure and just an overall aura that screamed omega, you could see it from a mile away, nothing like himself. "You really have done well for yourself." His father then added. He visibly saw Seijuro's hand tighten on his omega's hip.

"You remember our sons right?" Mr Shiina questioned. He suddenly smelled Seijuro's scent get stronger, probably in response to the surrounding alphas.

"Yes, Asahi, Natsuya and Ikuya, its good to see you again." He replied. Natsuya cleared his throat as he always did when the man forgot to introduce his omega. Mr Kirishima looked over at his son's expectant face.

"Oh right, this is Nao, Natsuya's omega." He explained.

"It's very nice to meet you." Nao smiled and he saw Natsuya's hand slip to his mate's waist. "How far along are you Kisumi?" His voice was soft as calming, his omega scent very relaxing amongst all the alphas.

"Seven months." The other answered lightly, giving the other a warm smile as he ran his hands across his belly.

"You look so radiant." Nao hummed, always the charmer, Ikuya thought. "Can I feel? If that's not too forward."

"Please, go ahead." Kisumi replied, pulling away from his alpha slightly to let the other omega feel his belly.

Nao ran his hands across the large bump, his face a picture joy and curiosity. He knew the omega wanted to try for a baby himself, but his brother was being a little strict with him.

"You'll have to excuse him." Natsuya said. "He's in season at the moment and is rather broody." 

"Well we were thinking of trying ourselves." Nao explained. "Natsuya said we should wait a little bit longer though."

"Ours was unexpected." Kisumi admitted to the other omega.

"That doesn't mean they're unwanted though." Nao smiled, seeing the pregnant omega shake his head with a warm smile.

"Of course not." He murmured.

"You look rather big, even for seven months." Asahi said. As usual he didn't think before he spoke. His eyes moved away from the omega as soon as Seijuro turned to stare at him. Always such an idiot, Ikuya thought.

"Seijuro's given me a big alpha pup." Kisumi cooed, looking over at the younger alpha, seeing him blush.

"You should be taking notes Ikuya." His father said suddenly. He froze, his hands clenching into fists. "Since this is all you're good for." He drew his eyes up to stare at his father with a hard gaze, his jaw clenching before he turned on his heels and walked away from the group.

"Ikuya." He heard Natsuya call after him. He decided to ignore him. He knew his brother was only looking out for him but he was fed up of alphas right now.

"Ikuya wait." He then heard Nao say. He didn't stop, knowing the other omega would follow him.

He finally came to a stop by the drinks table, leaning against it and crossing his arms across his chest, letting his hair fall across parts of his face as he stared down at his feet.

"Ikuya." He heard Nao's soft voice again. He didn't want to meet the other's gaze, feeling his lower lip quivering and tears welling in his eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" The younger didn't lift his head, instead just shaking it lightly. "He's harsh on you hun, it's not fair, you do well to put up with it."

"I~I can't do this anymore Nao." He whimpered. "He treats me like a piece of shit and I'm fed up of it."

"You can't help that you're an omega and there certainly isn't anything wrong with being one." The elder omega sighed.

"I know that deep down but, when he keeps saying such degrading things about us, I can't help but resent being one." He replied quietly.

"Just come back to the group Ikuya, you don't have to talk to him, Natsuya and I will make sure of it." The other reasoned.

"I'm not going back over there Nao, I don't even want to look at him." He muttered.

"Come on, don't be unreasonable." Nao hummed, rubbing a hand down the boy's arm.

"I'm not being unreasonable and I thought out of everyone you'd understand that." He bit, trying to fight back the tears as he finally stared up at the other. Nao gave him a sympathetic look as Ikuya brushed his hand off, shaking his head slowly as he walked away.

Nao watched as he headed for the door and left the room, deciding himself to return to the group. When he got back he found that Seijuro and Kisumi had left and Asahi was now chatting with Natsuya.

"Where did Ikuya go?" The younger alpha asked curiously, peering over the omega's shoulder and then around the room when he couldn't seem to see the other.

"He just left, he's not in a good place right now." Nao explained, tucking himself into his alpha's side.

"I'll go talk to him." Asahi announced, the other two looking wearily at each other.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I'm not sure he wants to be around any alphas right now." Nao reasoned, knowing how blunt Asahi could be and how short Ikuya's temper currently was.

"It's fine, we've been friends for ages." He replied lightly.

"I'm not sure friends is the right word when you constantly get on his nerves." Natsuya quipped, seeing the younger pout.

"I think what Natsuya is trying to say is just don't make him more upset." Nao interrupted. Asahi nodded in response. 

"Don't worry, I've got this." He muttered, before making his own way to the door and following Ikuya's scent down the corridor. 

He found himself breaking out into a run as the scent got stronger, feeling himself wanting to comfort the omega. 

Not soon after, he saw the omega just further up the corridor and he called out to him.

"Ikuya, Ikuya wait." The other didn't stop, his walk quick and determined. Asahi was still able to catch up though and grabbed the omega's wrist, forcing him to stop. "Just come back to the drawing room."

"Why would I do that?" He heard the omega snap. His head tilted as he turned the other around so he was facing him.

"You're crying." He said in concern, taking a step closer.

"Of course I fucking am." The other bit, his voice becoming wobbly. "How would you feel if your father constantly shunned you, treated you like a piece of shit on the bottom of his shoe." Asahi felt his heart break; Ikuya really thought this.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it Ikuya, he still loves you." He tried to reason, reaching a hand up and wiping away a stray tear with his thumb, feeling the soft skin of the omega's cheek beneath his own.

"Like hell he does Asahi." Ikuya growled, smacking the other's hand away. The alpha shrunk back timidly, chewing on his lower lip. It wasn't often that he saw the omega this mad. "All you alphas are the fucking same anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asahi questioned, his brow furrowing. Did he really think that?

"You pretend like we're equal, but at the end of the day you all treat us like we're disposable holes to fuck." He gritted, his fists clenching.

"Ikuya, we're not all like that." He sighed. "They're from an older generation, I would never treat you like that." He could tell the other wasn't thinking properly at this point.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm just an omega and nothing will change that, I'll never be useful for anything but pleasing an alpha and giving them pups." He snarled spitefully, moving to turn away from the other.

"Ikuya, you're so much more than that." Asahi exclaimed, quickly cupping either side of his face so he was looking into his eyes, pushing the other up against the wall. "Who cares what your dad thinks, you're so intelligent and talented and beautiful. Why can't you see that?" 

The omega's eyes were so mesmerising that he didn't even realise he was leaning down and pressing their lips together until it was too late. He was pulling away with a squeak soon after realising what he'd done, technically forcing himself upon the omega. He'd never wanted to be that kind of person.

"Why'd you do that?" Ikuya asked quietly, a small blush on his cheeks as he avoided the other's gaze, hands pressing lightly to his chest. He'd really fucked it up now.

"I like you Ikuya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just hate that you can't see how amazing you are." He murmured, releasing the omega from his grip and taking a step back, his hands fiddling behind his back. There was silence between the two and that made him worry even more. Did Ikuya hate him?

"You're such an idiot." Were the words he chose and the alpha stared up at him, a hurt look in his eyes.

"I'm sor~" He began but was cut off as the omega suddenly grabbed his collar and pulled him down into another kiss, this time far more passionate. The alpha froze for a moment until the omega was trying to slip his tongue into his mouth, that's when he responded, gripping the other's hips and pushing him up against the wall again, Ikuya having to tilt his head back to reach the alpha's taller height. The omega licked his lips as they pulled away, their heavy breaths still ghosting across each other's faces.

"Perfect idiot." He murmured against his lips, one hand trailing down to hold the other's hand. Asahi was staring down at him lovingly, eyes constantly flicking between the omega's own and his lips. "Come on, let's go find somewhere a little more private." He tried to lead the alpha away but he stood steady.

"Wait Ikuya, are you sure this is what you want to do?" He asked. "After what you've just said, this isn't just to prove a point about alphas is it? Because I'd never want to disrespect you."

"Don't be silly, you're one of the only ones who's always been respectful and decent to me." He replied, moving closer to him again.

"I wouldn't say always, trust me, some of my thoughts about you have been pretty indecent." He murmured, hearing the omega laugh.

"Let's go make them a reality." He purred, biting at his lower lip. Asahi let out a heavy breath. "Come on alpha, put me in my place." He teased, seeing the alpha shake his head and laugh, his heart was racing ridiculously fast.

"Don't you think people will notice we're missing?" He asked uncertainly.

"I'm not going back in there, I don't want to speak to my father." He answered. "You can go back but just know I'll be playing without you anyway." Not a chance he'd let that happen.

"We can't have that can we?" Asahi hummed. "I don't think I'd be able to sit through the meal knowing you're touching yourself, probably dripping and needy, begging for a knot to fill you."

"Come on then." The omega encouraged, tugging at his hand again. "I'll show you what omegas can really do."

"I like the sound of that." The alpha chuckled as he let the other lead him down the corridor. 

Ikuya was walking at a fast pace again, checking every door they went past to see if it was open.

"What are you looking for?" Asahi asked as they stopped at the next door.

"A bedroom, duh." The omega replied as the door clicked open. His eyes lit up as he pushed open the door to reveal a plush king sized double bed in the centre of the room. "Perfect." He muttered, dragging Asahi inside behind him and then shutting the door.

Instantly he was on Asahi, leaning up and forcing their lips together, hands wandering down the front of his shirt which he could feel the alpha's muscles through. The other finally managed to pull away, placing his hands on the omega's shoulders to stop him from trying again.

"You're very eager." He commented with a smirk, seeing the other blush. "Anyone would think you were a virgin."

"I am." He replied quietly.

"What? For real?" Asahi asked in shock. "But you were acting so confidently out there."

"Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I haven't done other things." The omega quipped.

"And have you?" He asked uncertainly.

"I mean..." Ikuya hesitated, unsure of how to respond. "Not with other people but~" Asahi couldn't help but laugh and he knew the other was annoyed when he turned to him with a scowl.

"I'm sorry." He smiled softly, running his hand through the omega's hair to push it away from his face. "I like your confidence, now come on, I thought you were gonna show me what omegas could do."

Ikuya blushed harder as he pressed his face onto the alpha's shoulder, hearing him chuckle again.

"Hey, don't get embarrassed now." He hummed, seeing the omega stare up at him, his eyes slightly darker than before. He leaned up slowly, licking his lips as he watched the alpha's own. He brought his arms up to wrap around the other's shoulders, feeling the alpha's come to rest on his waist as their breaths ghosted across each others' lips.

"Kiss me again." He purred quietly. Asahi smirked as he leaned down, pressing their lips together and slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Ikuya willingly let him take charge, feeling his hands squeezing his waist tighter and pulling him closer, their bodies pressing together.

Their mouths were moving in sync as the omega moved his hands to the alpha's suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders until it crumpled to the floor then running his hands down the other's chest, his breathing deepening as he reached his toned stomach, feeling the hard muscles under his palms. He pushed the other backwards and down onto the bed so his head was resting against the pillows and he was straddling his hips.

When they pulled away, Ikuya sat up, resting his hands against his lower stomach.

"Looks like I'm not the only one getting excited." He smirked, grinding against the bulge he could feel in the other's trousers. Asahi let out a heavy breath, blinking slowly as he watched the omega. The look in Ikuya's eyes made his blood run hot, feeling himself twitch in his pants, resisting the urge to buck his hips up into the omega. 

The other leant over again, pressing their lips together periodically as he undid his tie, throwing it to the floor and after that the top few buttons on his shirt. That's when he moved his mouth, first to the base of his neck and then to his chest, trailing further down with each button his undid.

He could feel and see the alpha getting more excited with each of his movements, his chest rising higher and quicker with his rapid breathing and his cock twitching against him.

When he'd finally undone all the buttons and pushed the other's shirt open, he pulled back a bit so he could stare down at the alpha's body. He had already felt it through his shirt, but it looked so much better than he could've imagined, all toned with defined muscles that made the omega's mouth water.

He shuffled further back so he could lavish the man's stomach, now sitting on his legs as he pressed hot kisses against his skin, tongue occasionally slipping out and laving across the crevices in between his muscles.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Asahi commented, Ikuya glancing up at him before biting down, hearing the other's breath hitch then hearing him let out a low noise.

He swiped his tongue across the mark he had left on his skin, bringing his hand down and cupping the bulge in his trousers, the alpha bucking his hips up into the touch and letting out a low grunt.

"So do you." Ikuya murmured with a smirk, his mouth then tracing lower, the rest of his body moving so he could press his lips against the bulge and mouthing at it through his trousers.

Asahi whined, biting at his lower lip straight after, then reaching a hand down to wrap in the omega's hair, seeing him turn his gaze to him, his eyes dark and heated.

"What is it Asahi?" He asked coyly.

"Don't play dumb Ikuya." He mumbled, looking away from the other's amused face.

"Well I won't know what you want unless you tell me." He grinned, rubbing teasingly at his twitching cock. Asahi let out a huff, pouting at the other. Ikuya just smiled sweetly, waiting for other to tell him exactly what he wanted.

"I want you to touch me." He mumbled quietly.

"I am." The omega replied, seeing the other roll his eyes in frustration. 

"My cock, I want you to touch my cock." He clarified, hearing Ikuya let out a satisfied hum.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it." He grinned as he undid the alpha's trousers, pulling them off his legs. "Unlike this." He mused as he looked down at the large bulge in the other's underwear. He pulled them off quickly as well, leaving the alpha exposed, his cock curving up to rest against his lower stomach.

"Well, don't just stare at it." He said self-consciously, when Ikuya seemed more content with watching him rather than actually touching. 

The omega's eyes flicked up to meet his own before they were back on his cock. He leaned over slowly, taking the base in his hand and slowly pumping. The touches were light and slow but that didn't matter to Asahi, who was just glad to have some sort of relief.

His fist tightened as he heard the alpha let out a soft groan, hips bucking up into his touch. That only intrigued the other who reached his other hand down to cup the alpha's balls as he rubbed his thumb across the slit. Asahi groaned lowly and the omega felt his stomach tighten, that was a sound he could get used to.

Wanting to hear it more he leaned down, his tongue slipping out to lick away the precum dribbling from his slit.

"Fuck." Asahi hummed deeply. Ikuya looked up at him, making sure their eyes locked before he wrapped his lips around the head.

The alpha's stared with a mesmerised look in his eyes as he watched the omega's lips stretching around him and cheeks sucking in as he took him deeper. Asahi brought his hands down to run through the other's hair, moving it away from his face so he could have a clear view of the omega taking him further into his mouth. He didn't want to force him down any further since this was the other's first time, but he was doing a surprisingly good job anyway.

"How are you so good at this when you've not done it before?" Asahi asked breathily, annoyed he had asked as Ikuya pulled off him to reply.

"I've practiced on other things." He answered bluntly, still stroking the alpha's cock as he spoke. Asahi made a confused face, his eyes brows quirking then furrowing as his mind processed what the other had said.

"I'm not even going to ask." He finally decided, seeing the omega grin as he leaned down again. 

The alpha let out a pleased hum as he took him back into his mouth, swallowing him down further than before. With the cock in his mouth, Ikuya had to breath through his nose, which meant he was deeply inhaling the alpha's scent, and he had to admit it was rather intoxicating, so much so that the omega found himself reaching between his own legs and palming at his own cock, relieving himself even if only slightly.

He pulled away to breath, moving down to lap at the base of his cock and his balls whilst taking deep breaths, occasionally burying his nose into the heated skin. He only stopped when he felt the grip in his hair tighten and he looked up to see Asahi staring down at him with a smirk. A deep flush spread up his cheeks as he looked away, feeling the alpha's grip soften and then his hand run underneath his chin, to tilt his head up, making sure the omega couldn't avoid his gaze.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one that's undressed." He purred slyly. Ikuya tried to look away again but suddenly felt the alpha tugging his hair harder and forcing him to move forward to stop the pain. He finally stopped when the omega was sat on his thighs and when the alpha sat up, his hard cock rubbed against his covered one.

Ikuya whimpered, looking down between their two bodies and then up to the other's face, seeing a small smirk gracing his lips. Asahi was quick to lean up, his lips pressing to the omega's neck and hands steadying his hips.

He then moved to take off the other's jacket before nimbly undoing his bow tie followed shortly after by his buttons. Ikuya helped him by taking his shirt off and throwing it to the floor, all the while, feeling the alpha nipping lightly at the skin on his neck, knowing marks would be left there.

As soon as he'd removed the shirt he felt the alpha's hands move to his chest, pinching the omega's rosy nipples between his fingers before leaning down and letting his tongue lave across the hardening nub. Once it was fully erect, he closed his mouth around it, his teeth biting at the sensitive area. He heard Ikuya cry out, his voice high-pitched and breathy; beautiful.

"Well aren't these sensitive." He grinned, licking across his other nipple gently.

"Of course they are idiot." The omega gritted. His voice was coming out again as soft whimpers not soon after as the alpha bit at the other hard nub. The omega's back arched so he was pushing his chest into Asahi's mouth and wrapping his fingers in the other's red hair to make sure he wouldn't pull away.

While he continued to lavish his chest, the alpha's hands moved down, running down his thin sides and then following the curve of his hips, fingers slipping past the waist band of his trousers, before tracing around to the front so he could undo the button and zip. In this position he could only pull the clothing down slightly past his hips which made him let out an annoyed huff.

"Off." He muttered assertively against the other's lips before pressing them together. He allowed the omega to pull away so that he could tug his trousers off. He then reached for his underwear, Asahi stopping him before he could pull it off. 

He pressed a hand tentatively up against the small bulge in the front of the fabric, seeing Ikuya's eyes lids flutter as he let out a soft, shaky breath. He then dipped his fingers beneath the waistband, allowing his fingers to just gently trace the smooth skin along his hips. The alpha became a little bolder, bringing his fingers around the back and pushing past the fabric further, until both his hands were beneath it and coming to rest on the omega's arse, cupping one cheek in each hand.

He gave an experimental squeeze, seeing the other look at him with quirked eyebrows.

"Stop groping me and just get on with it." Ikuya teased.

"Someone's not very patient." The alpha hummed, staring up at him, a spark in his dark pink eyes. "Just let me explore your body, find out what you like, and you are a virgin after all, I don't want to overwhelm you."

"Oh please." The omega scoffed with an unimpressed look.

"Fine, but don't complain when it's too much for you to handle." He murmured with a shrug, seeing the other roll his eyes in response.

He finally removed the other's underwear, pulling back when he had done so, so that he could rake his eyes across the whole of the omega's slim frame.

His eyes were drawn to the other's small cocklet, which was standing proud and leaking across his pale skin.

"How pretty." He cooed, wrapping his hand around it, nearly his entire fist being able to engulf the small length.

"Are you teasing me?" Ikuya asked with a pout. "You know I can't help that it's that small."

"I'm not teasing, it really is pretty, just like the rest of you, so dainty and slight, just like an omega should be." He hummed reassuringly, slowly cupping the other's small balls and hearing him gasp.

He grabbed the omega's waist firmly, pulling him forward slightly so he could peer around the side of him and get a good view of his arse.

"Very nice." Asahi hummed, cupping the two pert yet squishy cheeks, before pulling one hand away and bringing it back down to slap against the soft flesh, watching it jiggle at the contact, a red mark being left on his pale skin.

"Oi." Ikuya grumbled, swatting at the alpha's head as he heard him let out a chuckle.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." He grinned, his eyes lidded as he stared at the omega. "You're so tempting."

Asahi let his fingers trace and explore further, one hand tracing patterns down his back whilst the other was slowly sliding between the other's cheeks. He only stopped when a finger was pressing up against his rim, the skin around it tight and puckered. All he had to do was press one finger tip in and he was able to feel how wet the omega had gotten already.

"You're dripping." He hummed contently as he pulled the finger out, allowing it to trace teasingly around his rim. "Do you play with yourself back here?"

"Yeah, but don't all omegas?" Ikuya replied defensively. "It's hard to feel satisfied any other way."

"Oh really?" Asahi asked. "You seem rather tight though, is all you've had up there a few fingers?" The omega nodded in response. "I'll probably be a bit to much for you to handle if your like this, I'll open you up first." Ikuya flushed but nodded willingly, instantly feeling the finger slip back inside him and wriggle around, working at stretching him, if only by a very small amount.

Soon after, the alpha was sliding a second finger in alongside the first, seeing the omega's mouth drop open as he spread his fingers, scissoring the other open wider. Ikuya gripped at the alpha's shoulders, breathing shallowly in his ear as he pulled himself closer, their cocks sliding against each other as he felt the other curl his fingers.

He pulled them out almost all the way before thrusting back in, his fingers still hooked. He heard the omega take a sharp intake of breath, making a soft noise right in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Oh did I find it?" He grinned, curling his fingers and thrusting in to hit the same spot, feeling the omega's fingers dig into him harder as he let out a light moan. "Do you like that?"

"Yeah." Ikuya replied quickly, his voice wobbly. Asahi hummed at the answer, rubbing his fingers up against the same spot over and over, the omega panting and whining desperately.

"How about another?" The alpha asked.

"Hmm?" Ikuya questioned, not sure of what the other meant. He got the idea though once he felt the alpha pressing another finger into him, which slid in surprisingly easily. The omega moaned, his hole clenching around the three fingers inside him.

"Look at that, you're already getting used to it, your stretching so nicely." He cooed, his other hand rubbing small circles against his hip. Ikuya didn't dare drawn back, knowing there was an embarrassed flush spread across his face, that would only make the alpha feel like he had the upper hand.

"No shit." He mumbled. "This is what I'm made for, you'd expect me to be good at it." 

Asahi stopped, drawing back himself so he could look at the omega, lifting him chin so he was looking at him. His head was tilted slightly and he was giving him a sympathetic yet irritated look.

"Ikuya." He sighed sternly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I promise." The omega said in a small voice, chewing on his lower lip.

"Okay, I just don't want you thinking that's all you are, because it's not, you're so much more." He said softly. Ikuya gave him a small smile, giving him a look that could only be described as loving, before he leaned forward and kissed him, far more softly than all the previous times. 

He felt Asahi smile against his lips, one arm wrapping firmly around his waist to pull him closer so there was no gap between their bodies. He eventually moved his face back, eyes staring at the omega, searching his whole face. Ikuya blinked, a little self-conscious, but still liking to closeness he had with the alpha.

"Beautiful." He finally said, his voice soft and genuine, making a new heat rush to the omega's cheeks. He licked his lips tentatively, keeping eye contact with the other as they breathed hotly across each others' faces.

He suddenly felt the alpha thrust his fingers back into him, hitting his prostate directly. His eyes went wide and mouth dropped open, no sound coming out for a few moments before a high-pitched moan ripped from his throat. He let his eyes roll back as he did so, slipping shut seconds after as his hips bucked involuntarily back against the fingers, forcing them deeper inside him.

"Asahi, please." He whined, head falling forward against the alpha's shoulder as he spoke, his hips now slowly jerking back and forth.

"Do you think you're ready?" He asked gently. He felt the omega nod and inwardly cheered; he was finding it hard to hold back with the other moaning and grinding so pliantly in his lap. "Okay, come on then." He muttered, letting his fingers slip out of the wet heat of the omega and then encouraging him to kneel up above him. "Is doing it like this okay?" He questioned. "You can control the pace this way."

"Yeah, thanks." Ikuya answered timidly, feeling the alpha's hands move to his arse, spreading his cheeks apart. 

"When you're ready then." He hummed, looking up at the other.

Ikuya let out a small shaky breath as he began to lower himself, gripping tightly at the alpha's shoulders as he did so. He finally felt the tip of his cock pressing against his hole and it made his heart jump and stomach coil at the prospect of what was to come. The omega bit at his lip, bracing himself, but just as he was about to sink down that last little bit the alpha stopped him.

"Wait, wait, are you on birth control?" He asked suddenly, seeing the other look up at him in shock before his gaze relaxed.

"Yes, of course, as if I want to give in to my omega urges." He tutted, as if the answer were blatantly obvious.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check, I'm not ready for a baby yet." The alpha explained.

"That makes two of us." Ikuya retorted, seeing the other smirk.

"Alright, you can continue." Asahi murmured, the omega letting out another deep breath, before sinking down, whimpering quietly as the head pushed past his rim and filled his hole.

He didn't stop till he had taken all of the alpha's cock, hearing Asahi grunt when he was fully seated inside him. The alpha's thick girth was stretching his hole wide and filling him up so nicely.

Asahi moved his hands to gently stroke across the omega's sides and back. He looked at the other, seeing him stare right back at him. He couldn't help but smile as he leaned forward, burying his face in the omega's neck.

"How does it feel?" He asked, his voice muffled against the other's skin.

"It's strange but good." Ikuya answered. "I feel so full." Asahi pressed his lips to the heated skin then pulled back.

"Good." He hummed.

"How do I feel?" The omega asked with a smirk, already knowing the alpha felt good from the look in his eyes.

"Wet and tight and warm." He replied. "So fucking good."

"Good." Ikuya giggled, before the two went silent. The omega knew what he had to do now, so slowly began to lift himself up as a small distance before lowering back down equally as carefully, trying to get used to the feeling of being so stretched and full.

After a few moments he found himself speeding up without even thinking about it, his hips lifting higher and coming back down more forcefully than before. He heard Asahi's breathing deepen as he began to quicken the pace, beginning to bounce eagerly on the alpha's cock.

When he felt he had more control, Ikuya pushed at the other's chest until he was lying flat against the mattress, his head only slightly supported by the pillows. He planted his hands against the other's stomach, circling his hips slowly before bouncing shallowly up and down.

His mouth fell open as he began to rise higher, dropping down harder, his arse slapping against the alpha's thighs. His fingers clenched, digging into the other's stomach as he moved faster. The omega's breaths were coming out shaky, small whimpers passing his lips.

Asahi let out a small grunt beneath him, hips unintentionally bucking up and rocking the omega's body. He saw the other's mouth drop open, his voice catching in his throat before it came out as a breathy moan.

"There." He whined, his own hips bucking back against the alpha, trying to get his cock to hit the same place.

As soon has he had found the right angle he quickened the pace, dropping back down to hit the same spot over and over again, making him cry out in pleasure, voice ragged and pitchy. 

"Asahi." He moaned, head thrown back and eyes shut tightly. That caught the attention of the alpha who looked up to his face, rather than watching the omega's small cock bouncing with each of his movements. His cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red, his hair falling wildly across his face, plump lips parting around each desperate noise he made. Eventually the omega opened his eyes, staring back at the alpha with a glassy gaze.

Asahi let out a small groan himself, hands coming up the rest on the other's hips as he planted his feet flat against the mattress. He began to thrust up, meeting the omega every time he fell down, forcing a long string of moans past his lips, his legs beginning to quiver.

One of the omega's hands moved to the alpha's chest. He could feel his heart beating heavily beneath his palm. His eyes moved to the other's face, seeing his brow slightly furrowed as he thrust up into him.

He leaned down suddenly, surprising the alpha as he hungrily pressed their lips together, a small gasp escaping his mouth as his cock became trapped between their two bodies.

When he pulled away to breath, Asahi moved straight to his neck, sucking and nipping at the unmarked skin. Ikuya whined and panted, rocking back against the alpha's cock, his own slicking both of their stomachs with precum.

The alpha's next thrust met his backwards movement with great force, hitting the omega's prostate hard. Ikuya choked out a moan, his mouth hanging open as his hole clenched hard around the other's cock.

"Fuck." Asahi gritted, his hips stuttering at the sensation. "I'm close." Ikuya could feel something much larger nudging at his rim with each of his thrusts, knowing it was the alpha's knot swelling, ready to knot him.

"Already?" The omega managed to breath teasingly, looking down at the other'a face. "Anyone would think you were the virgin."

"I might not be a virgin but I've only done it one other time." He retorted, seeing the omega pout.

"Hm." He grumbled, looking away from the alpha.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asahi asked, slowing his thrusts as the omega did and gently grabbing his chin, tilting it so he was looking at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He murmured in response, pulling away from the other's grip and burying his face in his shoulder.

"Come on Ikuya, don't be like that, what's on your mind?" He asked softly, his hands coming up to run down the omega's back. He felt the other shake his head lightly. He let out a sigh. "Well we're not continuing until you tell me." The omega tensed against him, slowly lifting his head.

"I don't want to hear you talk about you sleeping with someone else." He muttered, never meeting the alpha's gaze.

"Really Ikuya?" He sighed. "You know she was just my friend, we just both didn't want to be virgins anymore, that was all."

"I still don't like it." He mumbled. "If that wasn't real, how do I know this is?" Asahi grabbed the omega's chin again, making sure the eyes met as he spoke

"Of course this is real Ikuya, I've always liked you, ever since we were kids, I just never thought you felt the same way, I thought you just found me irritating." He said genuinely, seeing the other look away, still seemingly unsatisfied with the answer. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course I am idiot." He growled. "I wanted to be the only one to touch you, the only one to be with you and see you like this." He looked angry as he glared down at the man beneath him. "How would you like it if I let someone else touch me?"

Ikuya was shocked as he was suddenly flipped onto his back by the alpha who was not holding himself above him, a stern look held in his eyes.

"I'd hate it." He answered, his voice deep. "I'm glad I could be your first Ikuya, I don't want anyone else touching you or being this intimate, this side of you is for my eyes only."

"Then you can see why I'm upset?" He questioned, voice small.

"Of course I can see." The alpha exclaimed. "I just don't want you to be upset about it, because she meant nothing to me, you mean everything."

"Don't be so embarrassing." He murmured, a blush appearing on his face. Asahi shook his head slowly, leaning down and pressing their lips together, pulling away when he heard the omega whimper. "Please keep going." He said in a hushed tone against his lips. The alpha nodded, moving himself so he was more stable, before he finally thrust back into the omega, slow at first but gradually getting faster, his movements become sharp and forceful. 

Ikuya went pliant beneath him, breath shaky and laboured, eyes slipping shut, limbs limp against the bed apart from his legs which were bracketing the alpha's hips.

"So good." He moaned, words coming out slurred.

Asahi felt a slight swell of pride that he was making the omega feel so good that his voice was reduced to incoherent gurgles, not that he would tell him that, Ikuya would probably smack him.

Since the omega seemed to be enjoying it so much, he continued at the fast pace. He felt the other's legs squeeze against his hips, hands coming up to grab the alpha's wrists where they were firmly planted on either side of his head.

His head tipped back, eyes tightly shut as a long string of moans passed his lips. Asahi's stare turned hard as he saw the omega's neck, stretched out and bared, a clean canvas just waiting to be marked.

The alpha couldn't help himself, leaning down and nosing at the area of skin that was most strongly giving off the omega's scent, inhaling deeply and feeling his mind go fuzzy.

He licked his lips hungrily, seemingly losing his control as his hips pistoned faster and his tongue came out to lick a column up the other's neck. He could hear Ikuya whimpering and whining, still grabbing at any part of the alpha he could, his nails scraping across his skin, surely leaving angry red marks. This only encouraged him to continue, sucking dark marks at first and then beginning to nip at the smooth skin, hearing the omega's breath hitch at the pressure.

The other tipped his head back further, Asahi hearing himself growl before he had even registered it slipping out of his mouth. Everything in his alpha biology was telling him to bite and bond the omega that was being so submissive and pliant beneath him, but he knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn't, they were still both unsure of what they wanted and he knew Ikuya would be mad, this could just be a heat of the moment feeling.

He ended up wrapping a hand around the omega's throat so he wouldn't be able to bite him, wouldn't even be tempted, and if he was, he'd bite himself instead.

"God Ikuya." He grunted, seeing the other look up at him with hazy eyes and parted lips. The omega sucked in a few deep breaths before he spoke.

"Are you going to knot me alpha?"

Asahi snapped, his hips slamming into the other so hard that it caused his body and the whole bed to rock with the movement. Ikuya choked out a throaty moan, arms wrapping around the back of the alpha's neck and legs around his waist.

"Alpha, alpha please." He begged. He could feel the other's knot, large and swollen against his rim which was now twitching and clenching in anticipation, only driving the alpha crazier. "I need your knot, please give it to me."

Asahi was groaning and grunting in his ear, rutting frantically into the omega. Ikuya could tell he was desperately chasing his release, not that he minded, he wanted to feel the alpha's knot, be filled for the first time.

"Hurry alpha." He whimpered pathetically, voice so small it was barely audible. The alpha grit his teeth hard as the omega forcefully clenched around him, drawing his knot out of him and locking him inside of him. Asahi let of a low, sultry groan, hearing Ikuya scream out his name as he was stretched obscenely, his mind going blank as he came hard, shooting up his stomach and chest. At the same time this all happened, the alpha bit into his own hand until he drew blood.

Only when they had both slightly calmed down did he remove his hand from the omega's throat and hear him take in a sudden deep breath; he hadn't realised how tight his grip had gotten.

His own breathing evened out quicker than Ikuya's, despite his knot still being fully inflated and filling the omega. A smug smirk appeared on his face at a sudden realisation.

"Huh, look at that, you came on my knot." He mused, staring down at the other whose eyes were still glassy and unfocused.

"I've never felt anything like that before." He panted breathily. "It's so big." The omega still didn't seem fully with it as Asahi stroked a hand through his sweaty hair, leaning down to press a small peck against his lips.

He rolled them back over so the omega was now lying on top of him, head resting on his shoulder and face buried in the crook of his neck.

"You smell good." He mumbled, the alpha feeling the tip of his nose brushing against his skin. Asahi brought a hand up to run through the omega's hair, pushing it away from his face so he could stare adoringly down at his sleepy, sated face.

When he pulled away he saw the other's eyes flutter open, his brow furrowing. He raised his head quickly, grabbing the alpha's hand and pulling it closer so he could examine it.

"You're bleeding." He murmured in concern, looking up at him with confusion held in his eyes.

"Well, you smell really good as well." He replied soothingly. "I didn't want to do something we might not have been ready for."

"You mean?" Ikuya asked slowly, thinking he understood what the alpha was getting at.

"Yeah, bond you." He answered. "Good thing I did have my hand there isn't it?" He smiled but saw the omega pout. "What?"

"You should've done it." The omega grumbled, looking away from him.

"Ikuya you can't be serious." He sighed, running a hand across his own face.

"We've wasted enough time Asahi, don't you think?" He questioned so genuinely it made the alpha's heart ache. They had wasted so much time; they'd known each other all their lives and they were only now just expressing their feelings.

"Next time." He hummed. "I'll make it special." Ikuya let out a soft noise in response. "We can do it nice and slow and passionate, not all hot and messy and in a random bed."

"Mm that sounds nice." The omega purred, rubbing his head against him affectionately. "But make sure it's not too slow."

"So you liked me being rough?" Asahi grinned, his tone teasing.

"Well I didn't dislike it." He murmured shyly.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed you know." He soothed. "As your lover and mate to be, I need to know every single thing that you like, everything that will let me pick you undone in the bedroom." Ikuya hid his face, feeling it burning red. "Hey, don't hide from me." The alpha chuckled, rolling them onto their sides and feeling his cock slip from the other's hole.

Ikuya let out a small whimper, feeling cum begin to trickle out and down his legs.

"We should get you cleaned up." The alpha stated, moving to get up. The omega grabbed him quickly, pulling him back down onto the bed and snuggling into his side.

"One of the things I like is cuddling." He said, staring up at the other with a small smile.

"Is it now?" Asahi hummed, letting himself relax into the bed. "Well then that is definitely something I can indulge you in."

He wrapped his arm around the back of the omega's neck, letting his head rest against his chest.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." He teased, smiling brightly up at the other. "Seriously though, you always used to give me the best hugs."

Asahi chuckled. As simple as it was, the endearment behind it had his heart fluttering; the fact that the omega remembered and cherished those moments made a warm smile appear on his face. Not to mention Ikuya was seemingly the clingy type and that is definitely something he could live with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nao and Natsuya both find themselves worked up from what they experienced during dinner. They manage to find somewhere to have a little private time though!!

There seemed to be some sort of commotion near the head of the table which quickly caught the pairs attention as well as most others' at the table by now.

"What's going on?" Nao asked, trying to look past Natsuya, who was blocking his view.

"Don't look darling." The alpha instructed. "It's not appropriate." Nao rolled his eyes and shoved the other back in his seat, casting his gaze in the direction everyone else was looking in.

They widened as he saw the spectacle before him which was only emphasised as he heard others muttering around him.

"Looks like the omega finally lost it, all these alpha scents must have drove his crazy." One person murmured.

Nao could understand that, the scent in the room was overpowering. For a pregnant omega it must have been almost too much to bare. Even so, he wasn't expecting what he saw; Kisumi sat in Seijuro's lap, his legs spread and the alpha's hips clearly moving up into him. If their position didn't make it clear enough what they were doing, the look on the omega's face and the lewd noises that were slipping past his lips confirmed it.

"Oh my." Nao murmured. All the alpha's must have really been affecting Kisumi.

"I told you not to look." Natsuya sighed.

"I would've figured it out anyway." He retorted. "Can already smell it."

"It's a strong smell." The alpha agreed. "Are you going to be alright?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well you're in season, so you're more sensitive than usual." Natsuya answered. "Wouldn't want your heat to start with all these alphas around, now would we?"

"I'll be fine." The omega replied bluntly. "Besides, you're here alpha." He purred teasingly, seeing his mate flush red. "You won't let any of them touch me, will you?"

"Of course not." He stuttered, seeing the other smirk. The omega's eyes flicked back to Seijuro and Kisumi. The omega's breast was now on display, jiggling and bouncing with each of the alpha's movements. Nao had to admit that he was slightly jealous of Kisumi; he'd been trying for ages to convince Natsuya that they were ready to have a child. His gaze moved back to his alpha, only to see him staring at Kisumi as well.

He quickly grabbed the other's chin, turning his head so that they were looking directly at each other.

"What are you thinking Natsuya?" He asked inquisitively.

"W-what do you mean?" He replied.

"The look you're giving Kisumi, am I right to assume that's lust?" The omega clarified.

"Nao, no, I wouldn't look at anyone but you like that." He answered. Nao chuckled shortly after.

"Oh, darling, I'm not jealous." He hummed slyly, a grin working its way onto his lips. "I just want to know what you're thinking when you look at Kisumi, does it make you hot under the collar? Are you jealous of Seijuro maybe? He does look like he's enjoying himself doesn't he?" He saw Natsuya visibly gulp. "You can tell me."

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking." The alpha muttered hesitantly.

"Oh but I do." The other purred, delighting in how agitated his mate was. He leaned on the arm of Natsuya's chair, staring up at him expectantly before his gaze shifted down. His smirk grew wider at what he saw. "Whatever it is, it's got you very excited." The omega commented flippantly.

"Shush." The other hushed quickly, warning his mate of the loud tone he was using in other peoples' company.

"All of the other alphas are probably feeling the same." He reassured. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Natsuya just huffed as he turned away from the other, missing the glint in his omega's eyes as they flicked back down to his crotch.

Nao couldn't deny the way his alpha made him feel, always getting him so hot and bothered without even having to try, even right now he was unbelievably horny and broody and knowing his alpha was rock hard beneath just a few layers of clothing only made it worse.

He could feel extra slick beginning to drip between his legs and he knew the surrounding alphas, including his own would be able to smell it. Natsuya's head turned slowly, his mouth slightly open and a dark look held in his eyes. He saw other alphas' heads turning and he unconsciously let out a low rumble from his throat.

"Nao." He murmured slowly, seeing the omega bite at his lower lip. "You need to calm yourself."

"I can't." The other replied quietly.

"You're attracting attention." He gritted, seeing some of the alphas' nostrils flare, gazes hard and heated.

"I can't help it." He retorted. "This whole situation is messing me up, my hormones are all over the place."

"At least try and control yourself until we get home." The alpha said forcefully.

"I'm not going to be able to wait that long Natsuya." The omega hummed.

"Well you're just going to have to~"

"Natsuya." He heard a firm voice say, from beside him. He knew instantly who it was.

"Yes father?" He replied solemnly.

"You need to sort your omega out, are you going to take care of his needs?" His father asked suggestively. "If not, there are plenty of unmated alphas here that'd happily take on your job." The man gestured to some of the younger alphas around them who all had their eyes on his omega.

"He's mine." Natsuya growled defensively. "No one else can touch him."

"Well, then you'd better hurry up before one of them jumps him." The other replied slyly, seeing his son scowl. 

He turned back to his omega, whose cheeks were now slightly flushed. His gaze flicked across the table to the young alpha sat across from Nao, who was practically undressing him with his eyes. Natsuya let out a low, assertive growl, seeing the other shrink back into his chair.

He got up, seeing Nao begin to do the same, so he grabbed his wrist and quickly pulled him along behind him.

"You're always getting me in trouble Nao." He grumbled, leading his omega down the corridor. "You need to learn to control your body." He was suddenly being pushed up against the wall, with a strength he did not know his omega possessed. He could see a deep set heat in the other's eyes as he tightly gripped his hips, making sure he stayed pinned to the wall.

"Oh what, you mean like you?" The other teased, sliding his leg between the alpha's, feeling his bulge pressing against his thigh. Natsuya averted his eyes and blushed. "We're alone now anyway, there's no need to control ourselves." Nao leaned up, pressing their lips together forcefully, before his alpha spun him around, switching their positions.

"We might be alone, but we're still in the hallway, anyone could walk out." Natsuya muttered roughly, seeing the omega lick his lips and his eyelashes flutter at the change of tone.

"Let's go find somewhere more private then." Nao purred, managing to slip away from his alpha's grip, taking his hand in his own whilst walking backwards to lead his mate down the corridor.

When they got a little bit further down the hallway, he turned, beginning to walk faster, a little bounce in his step as he hurried them towards god knows where. He just needed to find a room where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I'm pretty sure there's one along here." Nao muttered, mostly to himself. 

"One what?" Natsuya asked, not liking that he didn't know what his omega was planning for them. Nao continued without a reply until they got to a door, exactly the same as the rest they had passed, yet this is the one the omega stopped abruptly in front of. He twisted the handle quickly, pushing the door open for his alpha to see.

"A storage room." He announced, and he surely saw the drop of Natsuya's face. "No one will disturb us in here." He assured, trying to convince the other this was a good idea over finding a bedroom, which he knew his alpha would much prefer. Could they really risk dirtying the sheets though? And leave their scents all over the room, making it obvious that it had been them. He certainly didn't want to risk that.

With a roll of his eyes he led his alpha into the room, shutting the door behind them quickly, hearing him let out a small huff of complaint. Nao gritted his teeth before turning to the other with an arched eyebrow, seeing him look away, knowing he was in trouble.  

With another roll of his eyes the omega dropped to his knees in front of his mate, watching as the alpha's head cocked to one side.

"Nao, what are you doing?" He asked slowly as the other undid his belt then began to fumble with the button on his trousers.

"Isn't it obvious?" He quipped, hearing Natsuya sigh.

"I meant why are you doing this?" He explained, the omega having undone his zip, his fingers now hooking around the waist band, ready to pull the article of clothing down.

"Figured you wouldn't stop complaining until you got a treat." He answered nonchalantly.

"But what about you?" He murmured, seeing the other smile up at him.

"Don't you worry about me, I enjoy doing this." He purred, hand cupping the bulge in the front of the alpha's underwear after he had pulled his trousers down around his thighs. "You really did get very excited, didn't you darling?"

The alpha stared down at him with a lidded gaze, a dark, heated look held in his eyes. He licked his lips sensually, carding a hand through the omega's long hair as he freed his cock from its confines.

Nao looked up at the other, meeting his eyes as he wrapped his hand around the alpha's arousal, practically feeling him twitch as he finally got the stimulation he'd been craving. The omega's wrist flicked with practiced ease, knowing exactly the rhythm and pace that would satisfy the other the most.

Natsuya let out a small groan, keeping his gaze firmly on the omega, seeing an amused glimmer in his eyes as he leaned forward, his tongue slipping out to tease around the head and flick across his slit. His breath came out heavier, hand twisting tighter in the omega's hair as his hips gave a small buck.

Nao pulled away, giving a small tut as he let go of the alpha's cock and instead moved his hands to his hips, pressing him firmly back against the door. 

Natsuya looked unimpressed, but the omega just grinned at him, before moving his gaze back to the man's fully hard cock, the head now glistening with saliva and precum, which was leaking from the slit. The sight had the other's mouth watering as he eagerly leaned forward again, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and giving a few languid sucks before sinking further down.

The alpha laced his hands through his mate's hair, head gently thudding back against the door as he forced him down further, feeling his jaw slacken as he took him down his throat. Natsuya was trying desperately to buck his hips up into the other's mouth, but found the omega was much stronger than he'd thought.

"Be patient." Nao hummed after he'd pulled away from the other. "I'll give you exactly what you want."

He gave small kitten licks across the alpha's slit, feeling the other's hand smooth down his cheek and come to tilt his chin up. Nao followed willingly, lifting his gaze to meet his mate's as he began to flick his wrist, licking his lips sensually.

Natsuya ran his thumb across the omega's lower lip, letting out a small hum as he wrapped his lips around the digit and began to suck, a hiss later escaping his mouth as Nao tightened his grip around him.

He stared hungrily down at his mate, losing himself as the other pulled away, feeling the small scrape of teeth across the pad of his thumb. He reached down, his hands under the omega's armpits so he could pull him to his feet, seeing him frown

"What about your treat?" He asked.

"Fuck that, I can't wait any longer." Natsuya's voice was rough and Nao knew not to oppose him right now. "You've been testing me all evening, I think it's about time I get what I want."

"Yes alpha." Nao purred submissively, seeing a spark appear in the other's eyes as he pushed him backwards, the two stumbling when the alpha joined their lips together as they tried to move to the other side of the room.

His hands moved firmly to his hips, spinning the omega around before his back hit an old looking chest of draws and instead bending him over it. Nao let out a small huff as he collided with the object but didn't complain.

Natsuya was quick to reach around the front of the omega and begin undoing his button and zipper, yanking the material down when he had done so. He only pulled it down enough to give him access to what he wanted from his mate, hearing a small sigh from him as he gripped his cheeks.

"Really? We're doing this fully clothed." He asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Natsuya answered with a nod, spreading the omega's cheeks and pressing his thumb to his rim, which fluttered at the sudden touch. "That really did get you worked up, you're dripping everywhere."

"And you wanted to wait until we were, ah, home." Nao's voice pitched as Natsuya dragged his tongue across his hole.

"Don't pin this on me." The alpha murmured, pressing his tongue into his mate's wet heat and feeling him pulse around him. He then felt a kick against his leg and drew his eyes up to see the omega looking back over his shoulder, giving him a firm look.

"Stopping teasing and get inside me, I've already waited long enough." He huffed. Natsuya knew when his omega wasn't in the mood for games, and that was right now.

He stood up again, gripping the omega's hip in one hand and his cock in the other, nudging it up against the other's hole, feeling himself leak out a little precum at the slight touch and so smearing it around his rim.

He heard the beginnings of a sigh come from Nao but he was quickly silenced as the alpha pushed in suddenly, sending a shiver down his spine. The omega finally let out a shaky breath before it was hitching as the other pulled out and then pushed back in.

"I'm not going to go easy on you today darling since you've caused so much trouble." He gritted, forcing himself to stay fully seated inside his mate and not move.

"Like I'd want you to." The omega quipped, feeling the other's grip tighten on his hip, fingers digging into his smooth skin. He knew the alpha's tether had snapped.

This thought was only confirmed as he felt the sudden snap of the other's hips, which caught him off guard, causing a small squeak to pass his lips, quickly turning into a high-pitched moan.

"There." He breathed as the alpha repeated his action, hitting his prostate hard.

"Already found it have I?" Natsuya said with a grin. "I mean obviously I have, your pussy is shaped just for me isn't it?" Usually Nao would've rolled his eyes like a comment like that, but right now his alpha was making him feel so good and if he was doing that, he wouldn't care what came out of his mouth. "All mine, right Nao?" He asked insistently, hearing the other mewling beneath him.

"Yes alpha, all yours, I belong to you." He answered compliantly, his voice sounding a little pitchy as the alpha began to speed up.

"That's a good boy." Natsuya cooed, feeling his knot begin to swell.

"Is that your knot, already?" Nao asked with a smirk, seeing the alpha frown.

"I've been subjected to a lot this evening Nao." He replied abruptly. "I'll thank you to not ridicule me."

"I'm not." He laughed momentarily before moaning, fingers raking across the wooden surface. "As long as I get a knot I'll be satisfied."

Natsuya grunted from behind him, driving into him faster and harder. Nao let out a long string of loud whines, spreading his legs wider and moaning as he felt the alpha hit deeper inside him.

The omega pushed back onto him, the next time Natsuya happily pulling the other back by his hips to meet each forward thrust. The sound of slapping skin echoed through the small room and the noises of both their heavy breathing mixed with it.

"So good." Nao choked, falling flat against the draws, his chest now rubbing against the cold wood with every thrust, making his nipples harden and send a jolt of pleasure through the omega, which hand his legs trembling.

Natsuya reached a hand forward, grabbing the other's long hair and giving a harsh tug. Nao gritted his teeth and let out a quiet hiss, tilting his head back as the alpha pulled further away.

Whilst it might have seemed painful for the omega to any onlookers, Natsuya knew that his mate liked to occasionally be treated a little rougher and he was always happy to indulge him in that, so he tightened his grip and pulled back a little further, the omega's back making a nice arch, causing him to push back onto him further.

The alpha traced the delicate curve of his spine with his other hand, feeling his muscle contracting and flexing beneath his palm as he rammed into him, hearing his mate cry out with each thrust. 

When one hand reached the omega's hip he leaned forward, lips pressing to the other's neck where he could feel his erratic pulse. His tongue traced the smooth skin before he gave a quick nip, hearing the omega whimper. The next time he bit down harder, Nao letting out a throaty moan and his whole body shuddered.

"Ngh, please, please." The omega begged. "Please, harder."

Natsuya wasn't sure whether he meant his biting or his thrusting so he just did both, his hips forcefully slamming against the omega, pushing his own into the side of the draws, knowing it would bruise and leave marks. He loosened his tight grip on the other's hair, instead letting it slide through his fingers until he was holding the very ends and he could lift it out of the way to reveal the bond mark on the back of his neck.

He let out a low growl at the sight, remembering back to when he had bonded with the omega several years ago. He didn't hesitated to bite down hard on the mark, the omega squeaking before letting out a scream, hands scrambling at the surface of the draws as his back arched and eyes rolled back.

He moved his other hand to the omega's chin, turning his head so that he could slot their lips together, Natsuya easily slipping his tongue into the other's mouth as it had already been open from his heavy breathing. They moved easily against each other, each knowing their role and how to play it perfectly after so many years together.

Nao was getting wetter by the second, his hole squelching and slurping with every movement, making all sorts of lewd sounds that had Natsuya losing himself.

"Fuck." He muttered with a groan, feeling himself getting close. He leaned over the omega, grabbing onto the far edge of the draws, caging him in place beneath him. The other's body was now rocking with each thrust, and he had seemingly gone silent, his voice having caught in his throat and mind having gone blank; Natsuya wouldn't be having any of that.

"Come on darling, let me hear you." He purred, nipping gently at the omega's ear. Nao let out a long groan in response. "Use your words." Natsuya tried not to smirk but couldn't help himself. He loved when his omega got so desperate and messy, not even being able to speak properly, all because of him.

"It feels so good." Nao slurred slowly, head dropping to the wooden surface to join the rest of his body, to tired to lift himself up anymore. "Please alpha, need your knot."

Natsuya growled, bringing one hand down around the front of the omega, wrapping his hand around his small, twitching cock. Nao gasped at the contact, hips suddenly bucking into his hand.

"You're dripping here too darling." The alpha murmured sensually, circling his thumb around the slit before spreading his precum across the rest of his length. Nao whined desperately, feeling himself clench around the alpha who let out a deep groan. "So desperate, you must really want my knot."

"Please alpha, please, I need it." He answered quickly. "Please fill me up."

Natsuya was going harder and harder, balls slapping heavily against the omega's, seeing him twitch and shudder below him. 

"I'm going to cum." The alpha warned.

"Yes, please alpha, knot my pussy, I'm so desperate." And he really was. Natsuya could tell, by the tightness of his voice and the way he was clenching around him. "Want your pups." Natsuya's eyes widened before screwing shut, his muscles all clenching, teeth gritted, a groan managing to escape as his knot popped whilst he slammed hard into the omega.

Nao screamed, back arching and eyes rolling back as the alpha cupped his hand around his small cock which he could feel twitching and pulsing as it shot stream after stream of cum into his hand. He didn't want anyone knowing what had happened in the room, so staining the draws with cum wasn't an option.

"Yes alpha." Nao murmured quietly. "Gonna be so full of your pups, want it so bad." He was babbling now and Natsuya could barely make out the words.

They were both breathing heavily, the omega having gone lax against the draws when he had finally finished cumming. It then clicked, what Nao had been saying finally having registered in his brain.

"Wait, wait, Nao, are you on birth control?" He asked, still out of breath. He got no reply from the other who was also breathing heavily. "Nao." He said more sternly, seeing the omega's head lift a little.

"No." He whimpered, before dropping back down. Natsuya looked down to where they were joined, his knot locking them in place as he filled his mate to the brim.

"You tricked me." The alpha said in bewilderment.

"I did not, you never asked in the first place." The omega defended. "Anyway, it's too late now.

"You knew exactly what you were doing." Natsuya accused. He heard a sniffle from the omega and realised he might've gone a little too far. "Nao, I'm sor~" He got cut off as the other began to speak.

"I don't get why you don't want to have a child with me." He murmured. "You know it hurts, to tell your omega that you don't want them to have your child."

"Nao, of course I want to have kids with you, I'm just not sure if we're ready." He replied gently.

"Why would we not be ready?" He responded quietly. "We've been together for so long, there's no one else I want to be with or have a family with more than you."

"You know you're the only one for me and I know I've probably been a little hard on you, I just wanted to make sure this wouldn't be a choice you'd regret." He murmured.

"That's not the sort of decision I'd regret." He replied softly and Natsuya knew he was genuine. He leaned his forehead between the omega's shoulder blades, kissing he back gently.

"Okay, I'm sorry darling, I didn't know you felt like that." He sighed. "It looks like we don't have much of a choice either way though." He chuckled, moving one hand to his hip, the other spreading his cheeks to look at where they were joined before giving him a small pat.

"You're cumming a lot." Nao hummed, seeing the other's eyes flick up to him.

Natsuya moved his hand, sliding it under his shirt and stroking across his stomach.

"Well if we're gonna do this, might as well do it right, gonna breed you so good." He heard Nao laugh, wiggling his hips from side to side.

"Fuck, I'm so full." He purred, feeling himself still being filled by the alpha, whose knot was yet to go down.

"Good, that means I'll definitely knock you up." He grinned, leaning over to kiss his shoulder.

"I'm really going to have your pups." He said with a small sigh. He sounded worn out and Natsuya couldn't blame him. "I'm so happy."

"Me too." The alpha cooed. "I'm sorry I was so stubborn."

"That's one of the things I've always liked about you, you always stand by your choices, it's an unknown confidence you've always had, even when we were younger." Nao replied soothingly.

"Huh, most people find it annoying, but I'm glad you like my bad habits." He hummed, the omega turning his head so that they were nose to nose.

"Of course, I love you and all your vices." The omega replied quietly, voice gentle and soothing. Natsuya smiled softly, pressing a quick peck against his mate's lips.

"And that's all I really need."


End file.
